Forbidden Imprint
by SN00Z3
Summary: So what if Sebastian/Jonathan never revealed himself to anyone, so the TMI clan still think that Clary and Jace are siblings. Valentine sided, everyone still thinks Jonathan is Sebastian and Max doesn't die. They go on a mission to Forks Washington where they find the La push pack and shit goes down Chapter 1 now updated


I flew through the air, my fur pushed back by the waves of wind that surrounded me, hugging every limb with each leap. I could hear their thoughts but I wasn't listening, most of my concentration was on the sound of the waves hitting the beach, that low hum of flies and bees, the rustling of branches as the rest of the pack ran through and the sound of my sister's wary sounding voice. Rachel. My leaps shortened, quickening my pace and I instantly focussed my hearing onto Rachel and tuned into any lous thoughts Paul may be thinking. He seemed worried and I struggled to reassure him as Rachel's words became clearer and the distance between them became shorter.

"Do I know you?" Rachel asked and I could see her quirked brow and slightly tilted head through Paul's eyes as he gained sight of her from where he was until he shifted back causing me to lose any sight I had of her or the red haired girl she was with.

"It's Clary, Clary Fray." Her voice sent warmth down my spine and I heard my wolf form whimper as the sound encased me in complete bliss. My legs subconsciously charged forward, propelling me faster so I could be closer to the person the angelic voice belonged to, forgetting completely about Rachel. "Eric's friend?"

"Oh of course. I'm so sorry. I didn't recognise you with your hair short."

A laugh. A melodic, beautiful, breathtaking laugh. "Yeah, a lot of people get confused. It looks less curly when it's short too and a lot of people see that a defining feature."

"Yes, I distinctly remember you having more of a mane before." There it was. The laugh. The gorgeous laugh. And then I saw her and it was true, she was as gorgeous as she sounded and I could hear my heart singing as I grew closer.

"Oh, hey." Rachel and Paul kissed, "This is Paul, my husband." I shifted, "Paul, this is Clary, a friend from New York." I ran through the house hurriedly scrambling a pair of shorts up my legs to preserve my dignity and swung open the front door so I was facing the tro and their faces turned to me but I had eyes only for HER. Her bright green emerald eyes and spotted freckles and pink flush: it was almost too much to absorb at once. "-Jacob?" Rachel broke off from what she had been saying when she saw me stumbling through the doorway. The world seemed to speed back up as I looked away from the red headed beauty and met my sister's eyes, falling messily into a heap of embarrassment on the grass in front of the house. Quickly, I jumped to my feet, my enthusiasm uncontrollable.

She laughed. I fought the urge to swoon and gulped as her fingers carded through her hair, pushing it out of her face, and I was entranced. "Hi, I'm Clary, you're Jacob I'm guessing?" The amusement seeping through her voice was mirrored in the glimmer of her eyes and it was beautiful: the most awe-striking action I had ever witnessed.

"Oh umm - yeah Jacob is me - I mean - that is to say I am him - or just - yep, yep that's me." I managed to dimply our mentally admonishing myself as the string of words betrayed any coherent thought I was able to have at that moment.

This time I was gifted not with a laugh but a slight giggle and a flash of green as our eyes met, "Well it's lovely to meet you." She grinned playfully and my heart exploded in my chest at the sight, "Rachel used to go on and on about you and Rebecca and how much she missed you guys."

"Don't build his ego up too much, it'll only hurt more when Rach knocks it down again." Paul warned and I shoved his arm slightly with a grin of my own.

Clary suddenly jolted as if she had remembered something extremely important and I smiled at the endearing scene before me. "Oh my god I completely forgot. I was supposed to come down to this side of the beach to ask the residents for directions."

Rachel smiled, "Well _we_ are residents. Where did you need directions to?"

At the question a faint blush covered Clary's face, "We wanted to go cliff diving and well we can see the cliffs obviously but apparently to get there you have to follow one of the trails but we weren't sure which one when we got here so they basically sent me to scout for help."

I raise my brows, "Cliff diving? In this weather, that doesn't sound too safe." Of course the pack cliff dived frequently but they were immune to the cold water and the dangerous currents below, I couldn't help but wonder for the sanity for my imprintee and her friends as I continued to stare at her with concern.

The faint blush almost disappeared as she threw me a self-assured look andan excited glint grew in her eyes, "Don't worry so much. It's not the first time my friends and I have done something like this, and it definitely won't be the last, but we can handle it." She winked in my direction before turning back to my sister and I had to consciously calm my breathing for fear of exploding right there. "So do you guys know which trail it is then?"

"Yeah, of course we do." Rachel paused glancing at Paul for a second and their eyes locked. "I have some errands to run, Dad wanted to go into the town and buy some stuff so I'm taking him but Paul and Jacob can show you." She grinned and Clary nodded with a smile in reply.

"Cool. We should hang out while I'm here." she suggested and the hopefulness that invaded her voice was almost too cute to handle.

"Yeah definitely," Clary's eyes lit up as if she had just completed a huge impossible task, "my number is still the same so just hit me up when you're free."

"Sounds good." Rachel quickly said her goodbyes (a small smile and friendly side hug for Clary, a quick kiss for Paul and a simple wave for me) and soon I had all of Clary's attention or at least half of it since Paul was still there, "Lead the way then boys." I decided at that moment that I would never grow tired of that smile.


End file.
